Violet Potter and the Woman Rebellion
by CrushingViolets
Summary: Violet is one being that belongs to two sexist worlds, she decides to change that...just not in the way anyone was expecting. Man-hating, sexist (Towards men), Bible bashing, Badass,female Harry.


**This is in no way meant to offend women or men. THIS IS ANTI-GOD/BIBLE/TORAH/QUR'AN/MEN IN GENERAL. This is a crazy bad-ass Harry or well, Harriet. She is going to probably be the next Adolf Hitler...or whatever my sick mind wants her to be. I don't actually support sexism, I don't hate on other religions or anything in real life. I hope you enjoy this chapter, maybe I will make more. #Reviews=Inspiration. **

Two women sat in a nearly empty inn. This inn was called "The Leaky Cauldron". Only a few other people sat in the same room, an old lady counting out her galleons as well as her young grandson. One of the women cradled a small babe. She looked almost nothing like the child, except none could mistake the infant as anything but hers for they both had the same green eyes. Other than that, Lily's fiery red hair looked nothing like the soft raven curls which layed across her daughter's small frail head. This woman was Lily Potter, matriarch to the Potter family and her daughter was Harriet Violet Potter. Across from Lily, sat her sister, Petunia Dursley. Petunia highly resembled a needle for her face as sharp as one and her body had the lankiness of one. However, Lily and Petunia shared the same perfectly continuous concavity from the eyes to the tip or as most called it, the celestial nose. By far one of the most attractive noses of the female kind. Of course the two sisters were not just here for catching up.

"Lily, I can't believe you are asking me to do this. Vernon-Vernon would do something horrible I just know it! I can't do that to her, I jus-I refuse to!" Petunia crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at her sister, but her eyes softened at seeing her precious niece.

"Tuney, this is her only chance. At least in the muggle world she has something most witches don't have, freewill. James was suggesting to use obedience rituals on her and that was what made me come here...and now I am begging you don't allow her to have that same fate that I-and you, have." Lily's green eyes were holding back tears and her voice was getting higher. She had been practicing this speech for weeks, but even now, she couldn't stop the emotions flooding through her.

"Lily, Vernon would abuse her somehow. He would teach her his narrow-minded sexist views to her and my darling Dudders." Petunia was ready to crack, her walls were coming down faster than she could have ever hoped for.

"My darling Harriet doesn't stand a chance in the wizarding world, at least not yet. Teach her everything from my old books, she is smart girl. She remembers everything, James and I assume that she has Eidetic memory. At least let her have a chance we never got to have. Besides, unlike you Petunia, I am literally bound to my husband. If I could go back in time and change that I would, but I can't. Just, Tuney please." Lily let out a few tears, and then a few more. Harriet started to wake up from her nap and gave a few cries. Lily wiped at her eyes and gently rocked Harriet until she quieted down. That was when Petunia gave up.

"Fine, but if this goes wrong and she ends up just as brainwashed as some the other women I see, it will be all of your fault. But, I am calling her Violet, I had always wanted to continue the tradition of naming my children after flowers and this is the closest I will ever get." Petunia stood up and took Violet from Lily's arms.

Lily breathed softly," Violet meet your new mommy, I trust her with my life and you should to." She wiped the rest of her tears away, and pulled something out of her purse. A small silver key gleamed in the fire-light, and it glowed even brighter on the fair colored palms of Lily Potter. "I almost forgot, this is enough money to help take care of Harri-I mean Violet. It should last a few hundred life-times." She bent down and kissed Violet's forehead and walked out of the inn. Petunia smiled down at her new daughter, she wouldn't let Vernon harm her.

* * *

"Vernon, I have someone to show you." Petunia stepped into her averagely sized house, her heels tapping on the wooden oak floors. She could hear Vernon getting up from his recliner in the living room. He sat something down on their table, which made Petunia release the breath she had been unknowingly holding. Vernon was drunk and when Vernon was drunk, he agreed with things he wouldn't normally agree with. Today was her little Violet's lucky day. She could hear him stumble around his way near her, and when his fat self came into view. She could only hope that he was drunk enough.

"What is THAT!" His loud voice boomed throughout the house and surprisingly Violet didn't stir from her sleep. His face was turning an ugly purple and his moustache seemed to grow even bushier. "Darling it is a baby, I found her just lying in the streets. I didn't want to ruin our reputation by just leaving her there. In fact, this could go up on the newspapers about how my kind and charitable husband took in a small orphaned baby. That promotion you've been wanting is going to come smack you in the face."

Luckily her husband didn't notice her sarcasm or else Petunia would have felt a burning pain in her cheek already. She couldn't help herself sometimes, though. Vernon really deserved it. Vernon accepted her excuse and stomped up the stairs to their bedroom. Petunia looked down at sleeping Violet and smiled to herself. Violet wouldn't become like herself or her birth mother. Violet would be free to do whatever she wanted.

**Well, How did you like it? As any questions and I will answer them. I would really like it for some helpful criticism, along with ideas. Hopefully, I will update soon. But that all depends on how many reviews I get. I am striving for at least three...maybe more.**


End file.
